FIELD OF THE INVENTION
Our health, in addition to the living and food conditions as well as adequate exercise, depends on the cleanliness and sanitation of the environment. However, our traditional water drain used both indoors, outdoors, in the kitchen, toilet and bathroom comprises only a short pipe and a filter. It is of simple construction but cleaning is difficult. After a certain period, it can be a reproduction nest for mosquitoes, flies, mantis etc. Then, disease brought by mosquitoes, flies, mantis, rats etc. and the odor from the drainage will attack the interior of a house through the drainage piping and discharge ports. In consequence, there will be a great harm to the human health. As a solution of the above problem, a U-pipe or S-pipe has been installed beneath the discharge port so that attack of odor and pest alike can be prevented by the retained waste water in such a pipe. However, such a pipe is of high production cost, requires difficult installation, and frequently springs a leak as well as retains spoiled material. Therefore, the problem of odor prevention has not been effectively resolved. Furthermore, which is the most important disadvantage, such a pipe is only suitable for a suspension basin rather than for underground installation. In consideration of the abovementioned disadvantages, an effective measure is provided herein as an exact solution for such longstanding disadvantages.